


31 - All In Good Fun

by distantstarlight



Series: 31_Days_of_Porn_Challenge_2017 [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, Day 31, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Honeymoon, Laughter, M/M, Sex, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/pseuds/distantstarlight
Summary: John and Sherlock are on their honeymoon and John is just being John.





	31 - All In Good Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. I did it. 31 fics in 31 days meeting the 31 Days of Porn Challenged issued by AltinMerrik even though there wasn't actually a deadline to do 31 fics in a single month. 96,500+ words altogether. WOW!
> 
> This was a challenge to myself to kick the shit out of my writer's block and tell it to go to hell. Thanks for reading along with me, or if you're just joining the party, thanks for making your way through all of these.

“No. No. No!” Sherlock shouted and tried to twist away.

_Ptttttttttthbt._

“Stoooooop” Sherlock was almost shrieking now.

_Pttttttttthbt._

“I will _kill you_ , Watson!” Sherlock was squirming and fighting desperately to move but John just laughed and held the wriggling man down, his time ducking his head to latch his lips onto the upper part of Sherlock’s left pectoral.

_Ptttttttthbt._

“Noooooooooo!” Sherlock was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face but John wasn’t done. He moved lower, a devilish grin on his face. Sherlock struggled harder still. “Not there not there not there!”

John latched his mouth over Sherlock’s exposed navel. Pttttttttttbt. He blew another raspberry onto it and giggled when Sherlock shrieked with laughter again. “Nom nom nom nom,” he said as he playfully bit his way to Sherlock’s waist.

“No! Not there. Stop. John!” Sherlock was too weak with laughter to fight very hard.

_Pttttttttthbt._

“Noooooooooooo!” Sherlock flailed and made dying fish moves but in no way managed to escape the small man pinning him down.

“Nom nom nom nom,” said John as he bit his way across Sherlock’s flat belly to the other side.

“Stop. Stop. I can’t.” Sherlock tried to skittle off to the side.

_Pttttttttthbt._

“Jooooooooooohn!” Sherlock sounded hysterical now, his face red, his eyes wet, and his mouth stretched open as he laughed continuously, “I’m going to be sick.”

John quickly moved up and pressed his mouth to Sherlock’s, “I won’t let that happen, love.” They kissed even though both of them were still laughing softly, their grins not quite meeting, their lips smacking against each other as their tongues tried to probe and explore. The giggles got in the way.

“You’re an arse. I hate you.”

“No you don’t. You love me. You’ve said so.” John was cheeky and unrepentant.

Sherlock gazed up at him, his eyes bright and smiling, “I do, you’re right.”

“Good, I love you too.” With that, John pinned Sherlock’s right arm above his head.

_Pttttttttthbt._

“Stoooop! I said stop, I said stooooop!” Now John was dancing his fingers over Sherlock’s ribs, making his way to Sherlock’s hipbones, laughing as Sherlock squirmed and shouted helplessly, weak with laughter. John found himself finally manhandled, flipped over and pinned face up on their bed, “You are a menace, John Watson.”

John grinned up at his lover, “It’s what you like best about me.”

“Untrue,” said Sherlock softly, bending his head and giving John a gentle kiss, “Though I don’t really mind it.” He kissed John again.

They were on their honeymoon, hidden away on a remote beach far to the north, uncaring as to where they actually were as long as they were alone together. “I love the way you laugh.”

“Not very sporting, Watson, using my weaknesses against me.”

“You shouldn’t have told your husband how ticklish you were then.”

“I trusted you, John. I’m rethinking that now.”

“No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not.” Sherlock kissed John again, their smiles fading away as they lost themselves in the moment. “I love you so much, John, thank you for marrying me.”

“Thanks for saying yes.”

“How could I say no? We were about to die. That scaffolding wasn’t going to last.” They’d been clinging to the side of a building hiding from a very disgruntled and rather kill-y contractor.

“I thought I might never have another chance, I couldn’t wait.” Sherlock didn’t mention how brave John had been to even go on the scaffolding with him, recalling full well how John’s fear of heights was directly related to his own past actions. They’d moved forward together, gone to therapy even, and eventually, to couple’s therapy though they hadn’t called it that at the time. It had taken nearly a full year before they were able to even discuss their real feelings with each other but now, here they were, happily married.

“If I’d known I had a chance to find out what the actual _Three Continents Watson_ was all about, I might not have needed to wait for a romantic declaration.” That made John giggle because their first night together as lovers had nearly ended in a trip to A &E due to over-exertion as they had sex all over their flat. John hadn’t been able to walk straight for nearly a week. Mycroft had magically appeared the very next morning, rather pointedly removing the interior cameras he’d had installed inside 221 B Baker Street before leaving in silence while Sherlock and John collapsed with embarrassed yet proud peals of laughter.

“Yeah? How was I supposed to know that The Virgin wasn’t a virgin at all, you shameless tart?”

“Tart? Me? That’s rather the pot calling the kettle black, isn’t it, John? I may have double digits carved into my headboard but you can’t even recall a portion of the people you’ve been inside sexually. I wouldn’t point fingers if I were you.”

“How about if I point my cock toward your hole?”

“Charming, John, but alright.” They’d been having sex off and on since they arrived. Sherlock was still slippery from their session in the middle of the night, the shower they had planned completely forgotten as they began to kiss passionately. Sherlock had taught John about anal sex and John had shown Sherlock what he knew about oral sex, and then both men spent a large amount of time practising their old and new skills diligently upon one another. “Do the thing with the pillow and my legs.”

John stuffed a spare pillow under Sherlock’s hips. Taking Sherlock’s legs, he pushed Sherlock’s knees up to his chest. Mrs Hudson had giggled but had given them a litre sized container of lubricant as part of their wedding present. She was so dear to them. “Your arse is gorgeous.”

“You keep telling me that.” John’s mouth was now on him, licking and kissing its way up Sherlock’s inner thighs. Sherlock’s cock was getting hard, stiffening completely when John began to lick at his anus, lapping and teasing until Sherlock was moaning his name. “No condom this time.”

“One last one, yeah?” John had just been reaching for one of the novelty packets that Lestrade had sent. So far they’d tried the one that looked like a giraffe, the knobby one with wiggly dangly things on the tip, the one that had the Union Jack stamped onto it, the condom that looked like a Dalek which promised to exterminate you with pleasure, and now, John was giggling as he pulled on the matching Police Box condom, “I swear, it’s bigger on the inside.”

Sherlock started laughing all over again, gasping with pleasure as John pushed inward, but still giggling a bit. Both of them couldn’t stop laughing, even when John began to vigorously thrust, “I was hoping for Nine but it only feels like Four.” John almost pulled out because he was laughing so hard, “I need a different doctor.”

“No you don’t,” huffed John with a grunt and a smile. He was going hard now and Sherlock’s legs were now straight up in the air, toes pointed toward the ceiling of their rental cottage as John fucked him hard, “I’m the only doctor you need.”

“Yes, John,” Sherlock couldn’t laugh anymore. John was too good and he needed all his breath to pant and moan with. They lost themselves easily to their pleasures, their bodies working perfectly with each other to slide and smack, to plunge and receive, to rub and sigh, to do everything they needed to do until both voices were united in soft repetitive cries as their tensions rose together. Sherlock was slick with sweat but so was John. It didn’t take long before John was on his knees so that he could fuck Sherlock deeper and faster, his hands on Sherlock’s thigh and hip so that he could ride him harder, “That’s it, John, soon. Just like that. Right there. Harder, darling, just a bit…hah!”

Sherlock’s legs hooked over John’s shoulders for a moment as his body tensed and released, his orgasm making him spasm from head to toe as John growled out his own orgasm, their bodies slapping together so hard that John would later swear that he could hear it echo. With a roar, he shoved himself as deep as he could, pushing in hard as his cock jumped and twitched, pouring his semen into the reservoir tip.

John collapsed into a panting heap by Sherlock’s side. They lay together, beringed hands clinging, and smiled happily at each other, “Next time, no condom. I want your come inside me.”

“Or yours in me.” John agreed, “Either way is good.”

“All of it is good.” Sherlock looked sleepy at last, satiated and so content. John cuddled close to his sweaty husband and hugged him before finding the edge of their soiled duvet and pulling it up, “We’ll shower in a minute.” John said, repeating the same promise they’d made the last time around.

“In a minute, certainly.” Sherlock closed his eyes and settled into his husband’s arms, “Soon.” Their words were lies as they drifted off together, smiles on their faces, and a lightness of heart that showed all over the rest of them as they fell asleep together. This was the beginning of their new life together and it was perfect.


End file.
